


The Things I'll Do For You, Professor

by AnnoraHenryston



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV First Person, Sad with a Happy Ending, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sort Of, Sweet with bitter, Unrequited Love, mention of Golden Trio and other people, not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraHenryston/pseuds/AnnoraHenryston
Summary: A third year Slytherin follows Severus Snape and sees what happens between the Golden Trio, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black. Things takes an alternative turn since then.Basically a Slytherin girl interupts in the 3rd book (Prisoner of Azkaban) and changes a few things since then.





	1. Chapter 1

"Professor, can I help you up?"

 

"Who are you?" he had asked with his wand pointing at me and with those black eyes fixed.

 

I gave a small twitch around the corner of my lips. _Of course, why would he remember me? All he sees is the Golden Trio and his favorite, Draco Malfoy._

 

"My name is Diana Langdon, third year Slytherin, sir," I told him.

 

To my surprise, he lowered ~~~~his wand down and said: "I know you, you and Malfoy were the only ones who got an O in my last year Potions' test."

 

"It is my favorite class in school, Professor."

 

I walked towards him, reached out to him so I can pull him up from the ground.

 

Me being here was no accident, I saw him flying his robe behind him when he walked passed me in the corridor with anger. With curious in the mind, I followed him all the way to the Wimping Willow and saw the happening that I'll never forget for my whole life.

 

All above, was the first time getting so close to the fearful professor that everyone's scared of. But after that day, seeing him hiding the Trio behind him, something in my mind and heart changed, it too, changed my view on the not so welcome Potion Master, Severus Snape.

 

Forth year was the year that I didn't enjoy much, due to the fact that the Headmaster of Durmstrang always bothered him so much and the Savior also couldn't just stay out of trouble, he seemed more tired than usual.

 

"Ms Langdon, I think that you and I have nothing to talk about, unless you want to have extra homework, I suggest you to stay out of business and go back to Slytherin's common room," without even turning his back, and before I could finish my sentence on about the weirdness of the new DADA teacher, he already wanted me out from the classroom.

 

I gave a few steps back from the Potion classroom, before exiting I said softly: "Please be careful on the new DADA teacher, something's off about him, Professor," I paused for a while, thinking he would say something, but like usually, I was wrong.

 

"Sorry for your time, sir. I'll move myself from here," not very sure of why I feel what I feel, I left the classroom without another word.

 

Strolling down the passage of Hogwarts, I saw the Trio laughing happily while shoving each other on their arms. Somehow, I envied their friendship. All three houses have such strong friendships, and here is Slytherin...Not that there's no true friendship, it's just that, they are always built on something else before the true friendship comes along.

 

Watching the Golden Boy enter the Triwizard Tournament, watching him being argued about, seeing him being praised because he had got the Golden Egg from the dragon, I laughed on Gryffindor's easiness.

 

Then there goes the Yule Ball, which I didn't find exciting at all. Maybe it was because how I found myself surrounded with no one.

 

"And here I thought all the annoying trolls were gone," the familiar heavy voice appeared from behind.

 

I stood up and greeted him with respect, "Afternoon, sir."

 

I was sure he didn't want to see me, so I decided to leave him to be. But to Merlin's surprise, he stopped me.

 

"Ms Langdon, tell me, is there a reason of why you're out here instead in the Great Hall," he had said.

 

"Maybe it's because I don't have a date, sir, as you can see. I sincerely hope that, sir, you're not here to laugh about me on the behalf of the whole Slytherin," a part of me really wanted to just let myself shut the hell up, but the other part just wanted to talk on because there's no one to talk to.

 

The talking part won over the conscious.

 

"I'm pretty sure that no one wants to be friends with someone like me."

 "Someone like you?" he had said with a slight questioning tone.

 "A person that's half blood got sorted into what everyone thinks only Pure Bloods should go into, who would want to join me..." I tried to smile while saying out the sentence, but it seems that it's not working due to the fact that he's got this frown of irritation.

 

This is like a signal telling me to leave before everything gets screwed up. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to say any bad on Slytherin. I'll see my way out."

 

Though before I step into the castle from the front gate, he spoke, “Tomorrow, after supper in Potion class. Your essays and potion making needs to be perfected. Now, enter back before someone else catches you wondering about."

 

Everything after that was a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

To this day, which is the fifth year; I still cannot believe what happened that day. Since that day, I've been seeing him every weekend in the Potion's classroom for extra help, and sometimes, only sometimes, I go to him even during school days.

 

The more closer I get the more confusion I become. He helps me, a lot, but he still doesn't seem to like the idea of having me there. There are days that he would just stare at me, though only when I'm way too busy to look up, and on other days he would just act out cold and have that frown of irritation between his eyes.

 

"Diana Langdon, is it?" The pink frog talks with its high pitched voice that sounds like a dying cat. "I see that you and Severus Snape are very close," she says.

 

_Close? If you call being in the same room but act as if there isn't another person there is close, sure thing._

 

This is when I would think to myself those days spent with a person with very little facial emotions are actually quite useful.

 

"Professor Umbridge, I think you might have the wrong person in that case because Mr. Malfoy is more of the person you're looking for," with all those words, not a single facial muscle moved.

 

She can't prove anything because even when she asked other people in Slytherin, all she get is a bunch of "I don't know" or "That is quite impossible because she doesn't even know what socialising is except socialising with the library and her pet" and etcetera etcetera... Because there are little people who actually pay attention to my whereabouts.

 

"Professor, can we maybe cancel today's class?" These were my first words as I entered the Potion's classroom.

 

To my words, the first time ever, he looked up from his cauldron. "You want to cancel today's session...because?" he asked.

 

But before I could actually get to say anything, he walked closer up, away from the boiling cauldron, to me.

 

"You're bleeding." That's a statement and not a question and nor a single sound of doubt.

 

Little freaky because I had already wiped away all signs of blood and covered the mark on the forearm. How on Merlin's name did he...

 

"Was it Umbridge?"

Without thinking, I nodded to his words, even though I never wanted to nod back.

 

A small glass bottled appeared in front of me, this isn’t just surprise anymore; it’s more of a shock. Who would’ve thought that he would actually care about someone’s forearm? It seems that I was wrong, again.

 

“Thank you, sir,” was the only thing I could say.

 

And before I exited the classroom he spoke one last time. He said, or asked: “Do you believe in what he says about…about him?”

 

“Him? You mean Voldemort, sir?” He was indeed a little shocked that I could actually say out his name loud. “Telling you the truth, sir, he wouldn’t make a big difference on me. I’ve got nothing to lose, sir. I’m…quite alone the last time I checked. Goodnight, Professor,” I left after that little speech.

 

Everything after that day changed a little. He and I spent less time together with extra classes and more time outside the school grounds, and by that, it means in Spinner's End, during holidays of course. Everyone by then had realised how close he and I were, everyone except the Gryffindors.

 

Slytherin can see it because I gave up Potions on my Sixth year, payed much more attention in DADA because he taught it. Even though I never took Potions, my records of the past is still there and was invited to Slughorn’s little party. There I saw many Slytherins and, of course, our Golden Boy was there too.

 

It was boring and noisy, and Potter just couldn’t stay out of trouble, that is what I thought of when he followed Malfoy and Professor out of Slughorn’s party. He thought he was the only one who heard those two’s conversation, but he was wrong. A little Disillusionment Charm will do all the work that the Cloak of Invisibility can do.

 

Sixth year was the year of which I spent less time with Professor because I can tell he’s not his usual self, and by that I mean he spends much more time alone or going to Dumbledore. I know something’s wrong and there’s nothing I can do about it.

 

The last time I was with him was before school started and I saw him making an Unbreakable Vow to Malfoy’s mother, sworn to protect Malfoy. Nobody noticed me of course, because I transformed myself into an animagus at that time.

 

“Professor, he’s back isn’t he?” I asked him before he left his dungeon. He didn’t answer my question but just nodded.

“You will be alright, right?” I had asked again. This time he walked out from his office and left without any response.

 

Dumbledore died and I know who did it. I wasn’t there with the crowd when they gave Dumbledore the respect he would get; I was in his office doing what I was told to do, by Dumbledore himself days ago, which no one knew about.

 

“Save him, Ms Langdon,” was all he said after he called me into his office. “You’re the only one who can. Come to me when everything has started, I’ll show you what you need to do.”

 

That very same night of his death, to everyone’s surprise, Fawkes left the Headmaster’s office and flew away, to me. That night I made my way to the empty Headmaster office and saw Dumbledore’s painting on the wall.

 

The usual self as he always is, offered tea and sweets. When he actually started talking, it was words that I never expected to hear.

 

“Severus asked me to give you the top protection, the same as the one I gave Harry when he was still a child years ago,” he spoke with a small smile around the corner of his lips and his silver hair’s still shining like the first day I saw him in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

 

“But?”

“But you don’t seem in the want of my help, Diana.”

“I’m sorry, headmaster, that is something I just want to keep to myself only,” I replied back.

 

If I do give the answer…well, the answer to that question leads to another question and answer, and that is the question and answer I do not want to touch or even just think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello, Professor,” I smiled to him as he walked into his office.

 

He frowned, casted a spell to his office door and turned back to me with readable anger all over his face.

“You’re supposed to be in France by now, Ms Langdon,” he said furiously.

 

“I thought you would ask me why I’m in your office instead or maybe just throw me out,” I joked half heartedly.

“I’d never expect you to ask Dumbledore for my protection, which, by the way, I don’t really want or need. Being here and alive and well tells you that I’m doing fine,” I paused so he can sink in the words and then I carried on, “You see, Professor, there are some things that I don’t quite get and I need your answer.”

 

“What?”

“Why ask Dumbledore to give me protection, when…when I don’t need such protection?”

“You take what’s given, why ask so many questions,” he replied.

 

“Is that what you did for Harry Potter, sir? Took what’s given and made ease with it?” And that’s when he reached out for his wand.

“Please, sir, I did nothing. Dumbledore told me some of your stories, he thought after hearing some, I would change my mind. But my mind already had an answer at that time.”

 

He tucked his wand back to his wizard robe and sat down to his seat. “Why are you here, Diana?”

 

_He just called my name for the first time in the many years I’ve spent in Hogwarts._

 

“This is a school, sir, if I still remember correctly.”

“And if I remember correctly, the school doesn’t belong to Dumbledore anymore,” he said coldly.

 

I sighed and moved in closer.

“I’m not the one who wanted to come here, and I mean your office. One of the Slytherin students told me to the Carrow siblings and brought me here. I was quite surprised myself when they knew about my blood and still didn’t give me a Killing Curse.”

 

Before he could say more on the topic, I added in another few words which sort of lead him slamming his bedroom door behind him.

 

I said: “Amycus said that I should stay here until…well, you’re satisfied.”

 

Seventh year carried on with me locked inside his office, seeing no one else except him, and only allowed to go out during the weekend. Which is what I keep looking forward to.

 

On those weekends were the only times that I get to see Fawkes and work on the spell, two actually, that I’ve been working on since the day Dumbledore died or maybe even before.

 

Dumbledore said I should only use the first spell under life or death circumstances, which I do agree to. Behind my head, I also hope that this day of coming to use the second doesn’t come around. Dumbledore and I had argued about whether or not he should give me these two spells, but in the end he still left it in my position.

 

“Happy birthday, Professor. Due to the fact that I’m not allowed to walk out of your room during the week or the castle during the weekend or the week, I can’t exactly give you something you need or want, so I made a small bottle of Liquid Luck,” on the ninth of January of 1998, a small glass bottle of Liquid Luck was given to the Potion Master or the Headmaster of Hogwarts at this moment.

 

“You spent half of your time, in my dungeon, cooking a non-useable potion?” He is definitely not approved by how I use my time when he’s not around.

 

I set the little glass bottle on his table and gave it a small push towards him, “I did read your books, most of them. They were some ancient words that I cannot make out on.”

 

When Harry Potter made his way into Hogwarts and confronted Professor about his kill on Dumbledore, the eager of wanting to kick him in the head just grew in me, but I knew I shouldn’t do anything. Again, I used the Disillusionment Charm, this time to exit Hogwarts. I gave it one last look when I’m on the bridge of Hogwarts’ ground, knowing the next time I’ll be here, everything shall change.

 

The moment I set a foot on Spinner’s End, I knew this isn’t going to be the place to settle. There were Auror everywhere around the area.

 

_Looks like the words have gotten out on the part he killed Dumbledore._

 

I made myself away from Spinner's End to Leaky Cauldron and settled myself there. Good thing is my parents left a fortune after they died to me, way enough to live and travel in the future, that is if I’m still alive at then.

 

“Hey Fawkes, you mind helping me sending a message to McGonagall?” Fawkes gave a soft hum and picked the envelope from my hand, flew out of the window and disappeared in the darkness of the late night of the first day of May.

 

This is the moment that I’m grateful of Dumbledore had casted a spell on Fawkes that will let her be invisible to everyone except me and McGonagall for one whole year.

 

Within the 24hours, Fawkes has not come back and I no longer can wait anymore. Taking a few bottles of potions and Apparated to the banks of the Great Lake of Hogwarts, while, of course, taking the Invisibility Potion. The moment that I reached there, I heard a voice talking.

 

It was a snake like voice, hissing every word he speaks.


	4. Chapter 4

From the corner of my eyes, I could also see few shadows hiding behind the other side of the house; the Golden Trio was there under the Cloak of Invisibility.

 

“I have a problem, Severus,” said Voldemort softly.

“My Lord?” said Snape.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicate and precisely as a conductor’s baton.

“Why doesn’t it work for me, Severus?”

 

This is not going to end up well. I moved an inch closer to where Snape stood, but then I heard the snake’s loud hiss and stopped my movement.

_Damn it!_

 

All the rest, I could only watch it happen.

 

_“Kill.”_

I heard Voldemort hissing something that I could not make out, something that reminded me from the duel during my second year, something that Potter had talked.

It seemed, no…It is, Parseltongue.

 

I tried not to look and tried my best not to scream or to make a sound, but my eyes were so fixed on him that even though I didn’t want any of these memories, I couldn’t remove my eyes. Just how lucky are the Golden Trio, from their corner, they can see nothing.

 

The scream of his voice still echoed even when Voldemort had left with his snake.

 

Still under the potion’s effect, I crawled my way to his side, tears running all over my face, digging in my purse for all the potions I took with me: Antidote to Uncommon Poisons, Blood–Replenishing Potion, and Essence of Dittany…anything that would and might help.

 

Potter made his way to his side, so have I. He’s so focused on Potter that he actually ignored me dropping drips of Dittany on his wound and all the other potions on him.

 

“Take…it…Take…it…”

Something more than blood was leaking from him. Silver blue, neither gas or liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes. Potter seemed not know what to do about it, not until Granger pushed a small glass into his hands.

 

“Look…at…me,” he whispered to Potter.

 

_Professor, would you stop wasting your breath on him._ I thought as I wiped more tears off my face.

And that’s when his hand fell down from the grip of Potter’s clothing to his side.

 

When Voldemort’s speech was over and the Trio went away, that’s when the potion’s effect ended.

 

“Don’t you die on me, Professor!” I screamed not caring if the Trio or any other Death Eater might hear me. Shoved the left over potions all into him and waited next to his going-cold body.

 

Then something came into mind. I dug out a full glass of Phoenix Tears and pushed it down to his mouth, half of it was wasted, but that matters nothing to me.

 

“Fawkes.”

The phoenix appeared next to me, “Take us to Headmaster’s office.”

 

With a zap, we were in Dumbledore’s office. Potter seemed just left because the pensieve is still out in the middle.

 

“Diana, I see you’ve made up your mind,” Dumbledore had said as I appeared in the room.

 

I dragged Snape to the middle of the room and gave a small tap to his wrist; a small pulse is still there. Relief ran through my whole body.

 

“Even with my last breath, sir, I’ll still do what I promised to myself,” I gave a small cut to my hand, as the blood dripped down, a blood ritual started to run through the office.

 

“To save him.”


	5. Chapter 5

Crawling up to the pensieve, reaching it with one of the bloody hands is the only thing I could do. Pushing myself up with the other, just so I could reach it. The silver liquid waved in the pensieve with a few pictures of his memories. That’s when I dived into it with a strength that came out of nowhere.

 

Seeing his memories where not in my plan, but if it was the last thing to do, I wanted to know about him, about what made him into what he is.

 

There were no words for what I saw in his memories.

None at all.

 

Watching him being good friends with Lily Evans to paying his regret to her for calling her Mudblood, being ignored by her when the Marauders took another hit on him, again…Then him turning to the dark side…And the death of Lily Evans, or to say Lily Potter, that changed him and made him to become the double agent for The Order of Phoenix.

 

Protecting her son while also protecting his enemy’s, James Potter,son too.

 

Hating Potter when he sees him, but also thinking of his forever-love Lily while looking into his eyes.

 

_I now understood why he wanted Potter to look at him when he thought he’s dying._

 

When I finished with those heavy memories, I got pushed out by the pensieve.

Kneeling on both knees next to it, with one hand still on the edge, steadying myself so I won’t fall back from the high-lose of blood by the ritual.

 

I didn’t know what to make from those memories, whether to laugh or to cry.

 

Moments later, I looked up to where Snape lied and tears came running down uncontrollably.

The pensieve masked my appearance, red messy curls sticking around my cheeks and the green eyes red, filled with more tears.

 

I half stood up and made my way to Snape, dropped down to my knees and drew out my wand. The word _Obliviate_ hanging around the corner of my mouth, but not knowing what to do with it.

 

“Don’t do something that you’ll regret, Ms Langdon,” said Dumbledore softly, but not trying to stop me.

 

My wand fell out of my hand; I couldn’t help it but cry out loud. And I ended up in the darkness.

 

All I could hear then was his voice calling a name.

“Lily.”

 

* * *

 

Night of The Death of Dumbledore:

 

“It seems I cannot change your mind, Diana,” sighed Dumbledore with a small shake of head.

 

“You asked me to save him, Headmaster.”

“In that case, what would you do for him?”

 

I gave a small pause to that question and then replied without a single hesitation: “Everything,” was the answer.

 

Dumbledore didn’t seem to like the answer, but he said nothing on the behalf. He gave me an old scroll with pictures and writing on it, “Use this wisely, Diana, it does have its consequences due after.”

 

I looked at the scroll and opened it up for a small read.

“A blood ritual,” little shocked of what Dumbledore gave me. Never thought the Great White Wizard would give me something that others would say it belongs to the dark side.

 

As if he understood what I was thinking, he smiled and said: “It all depends on how we make use of it, does it not?”

 

“Now the other thing that I wish you would practice on your own is Obliviate. I was going to ask Severus to teach you Occlumency, but it seems you’re a born Occluder, which is quite surprising,” he said.

 

“Occluder…” I repeated.

“Well, Occlumency is the name of the ‘Abracadabra’, so the person who uses it is the Occluder. Forgive me, I did just make that word up, since there is no word for it.”

 

His smile faded, with a stern face, he looked at me behind the half-moon spectacles and said, “Never use the blood ritual unless it comes to live and death, Ms Langdon, never. I do hope you remember this. Now, please excuse me, as for I have other things that need to be dealt with. In person, I do wish you to live and him.”

 

Before he left his office, he turned around and said: “Oh, and if it does come to that day, you need to be here for the ritual to actually work.”

 

And that was the last time I saw him, in person.

 

* * *

 

I looked at the wooden door with Medusa sleeping soundly and gave it a small push.

 

It’s open.

 

“Professor.”

The man in black robes lifted his head up from the book he was reading and gave a small smile.

“Diana.”


End file.
